The Prey
by Akuryour
Summary: Heero is one of the few ancient vampires that still exist, one of the killers that hunt, stalk, and feed. But, as Heero comes across someone by the name of Duo, could he be feeling love as he feasts upon his prey?..
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGUE**

Heero was silent and motionless as he peered at Duo through the dark shadows of the calm night. There was little light of where he was standing, but this wasn't a problem for him, he had excellent eyesight that helped him pierce through even the darkest shadows. As he waited for his moment to strike, he thought about death, Heero often wondered about life and death while he hunted, for he never experience death himself, he was born a vampire, he was one with the Ancients.  
Heero never feared what it would be like to die, though he often wondered how it would come about. He hated the idea that one of the hunters, mainly Duo Maxwell, who stalked him at nights, might actually kill him. He killed countless numbers of hunters. But, they are stupid, and will never stop coming, there will always be one that feels they are more special then the last. They are all the same to Heero; he thought, just cattle, just prey.  
**Chapter 1, stalking  
**  
It was then that his opportunity appeared; Duo had left the sight of his companions, Wufei and Trowa, and slipped into the small walkway, which lead through the woods. Duo knew the woods better then anyone alive; he had known them since he was a child, which was long past now. The woods were very old, full of shadows and narrow paths.

Heero flew out from the shadows in which he lurked. The trees were more ancient than he was, with roots that spread very deep into the earth. He sprinted after Duo, Heero's footsteps were fast and silent, and nothing heard him coming.  
The woods were thick with trees and bushes. Heero couldn't see Duo, but he didn't need his eyes for tracking, he could smell him on the breeze, taste him almost.  
The breeze had smooth warmth to it, which Heero found quite pleasant on his senses. He always made sure he was down wind to his prey. As hero slipped from shadow to shadow, the sent of Duo grew more potent, he knew that Duo would soon be within sight.  
This was his favorite part of the hunt, the anticipation of the kill, the thrill of his success. Heero could hear Duo now, the snapping sound of small branches with each step taken, the rustling sound of the leaves on the bushes as Duo brushed past them, it all drew near.  
Finally, he could see Duo, his prey walking just ahead of him, his pace was steady. Quickly, Heero shot up the trunk of a large and very old oak tree in which he perched himself momentarily in the darkness of the old tree's thick leaves, and wide branches. Observing his prey, studying his movements.  
He had no doubt he could take Duo down, but he always took a moment to observe for any weaknesses that he thought he could exploit, though he rarely needed to. Heero quickly and silently dived from one tree to the next, to deep in shadow to be seen, and to swift to be heard.  
He was barely a few feet behind his prey, merely slipping from the shadow of one tree to the next. He felt a rush of adrenaline washing over him, almost giddy with anticipation, because he knew that his moment has come. Heero allowed his external fangs to extend out ready for the kill. Suddenly, he slipped out of his shadow and slide through the air, hands poised in front of him, ready to grasp Duo so that he could deliver the deadly bite to Duo's neck. It would take only seconds for Heero to be upon him. Heero had done this countless times, he was ready for every possible eventuality, except for what happened next. Duo quickly and swiftly began to swing his arm into mid air while revealing a heavy metal bar, which he allowed to slide down from his sleeve into the palm of his hand. In the instant that this happened he was stunned with himself, stunned for he had not noticed the metal bar, stunned that maybe Duo knew he was behind him. If that was the case, how did he know? Had he heard him coming? Impossible. Had he seen him? Even more impossible.  
In brief seconds Duo had spun a full circle with the bar quickly swinging upward to meet the air where Heero's face soon would be. Heero didn't understand how this could happen, but on reflection he decided, nor did he really care.  
He did not fear Duo, just as he didn't fear any other whom he hunted. They were nothing to him. Nor, will they be.  
Finally, the almighty blow came to him; the bar struck the side of his left check, and he felt his mouth began to fill with blood. This blow knocked him heavily off balance and caused him to stumble as he hit the ground, but he regained his balance. He would not loose his footing so easily; his sense of balance was too refined for that. Heero looked straight at him, grasping his bar for all its worth.

Heero decided that Duo must be a vampire hunter, after him most likely. Most hunters used the bait tactic on themselves to draw vampires out, Heero always found it stupid of them, though this hunters efforts had gotten him further than most, he was surprised by Duo's tracking skills.  
Duo began to speak.  
"I hoped you liked that, because there's a lot more where that came from," he said with an out-of-breath husky voice.  
Heero paused momentarily to think about what Duo just said, and then spat some blood out of his mouth so he could began laughing. Duo seemed quite irritated by his lack of respect, and began to look red in the face.  
"You won't be laughing in a minute." But before he could say anything more, Heero swept up behind him knocking the bar from Duo's hand, and grasped his upper body. Duo looked stunned and began to squirm, but it did him no good. Heero turned Duo around to stair into the violet eyes of his prey. It was in that moment Duo stopped squirming, he looked deep within the Heero's eyes whom he sought to kill.  
They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, but all Duo saw was a dark void, empty of any emotion. He knew at this moment the cold vampire knew no mercy. He must have taken countless lives in his lifetime, more than Duo dared to imagine. Duo knew soon that he would be nothin, but a successful hunt. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck began to raise, shudders of anxiety rushed over Duo's body and thoughts, knowing he was about to die.  
Duo continued to gaze down upon Heero; an aura of smugness was above him now as he attempted to keep calm, like he didn't fear the death he knew was coming to him. Heero knew Duo was scared, he could smell the fear on him. He was satisfied now; he looked out of Duo's gaze and onto his warm, soft neck. He cupped his external fangs onto Duos soft, peach like neck. Duo let out a gasp, almost a cry.  
Heero made a fast and quick decision. Duo will be a vampire. There to serve all Heero's needs. Heero will no longer let his loneliness deprive.

-------------------------------------------------------------

well, there is going to be more! Heh, I love writing vampire fics! I thank anyone who reads my fics, thank you! .


	2. The Prey ch2

Chapter 2

Heero took Duo in his tones arms and bit a gash into his soft flesh. Opening his mouth, Heero slid his wrist upon Duo's soft, tender lips. He made a fist, so the blood would pour out more effortlessly. Duo's body began to tingle. At first there was a pleasant warm feeling, and then it turned to profound pain. His body thrashed out of Heero's arms.

The throbbing pain lasted a few minutes, and then he became still and silent. Heero heard people coming. They must have heard, heard the screeches and screams. He scooped up Duo and ran out of the woods to a black, old mansion. Laying Duo upon his four post bed, he creased his smooth, soft cheeks.

Heero snickered bearing a fang, "What have I got myself into?"

- - - - -

Duo's chest rose and fell. His moist flesh shivered as a light breeze filtered in through an open window. Heero sat gazing down upon him.

"Awake at last?" he swiped Duo's bangs out of his sweaty face, "you are hungry, no?"

"WH-where am I?" Duo felt his senses have grown more potent. The senses were so compelling and strong.

"You are... Here, here to stay with me forever." Heero new that sounded tritely corny, kind of like the movies. However, he didn't care that much.

"You... You turned me?" Duo's face began to look sadden, "I'll kill you."

"Kill me? I'm ancient, more powerful than you. You may try, but you will not succeed. Think of it as... a new life, and second chance."

"A second chance to what?" Duo didn't understand this vampire, this thing. He became quite irritated.

"To find a new love. You had one before, right? She was taken away, swept off her feet?"

"No, she left me…" Duo began to feel empty and alone. However, Heero was right there. Perhaps, that's why he felt alone. He didn't bond with him, he didn't like him, and he was truly frightened by Heero's presence.

"I won't leave you, ever." Heero fondled with a black rose between his fingers. He picked it up to his nose and smelled the engaging essence.

Duo couldn't take all the frustration. He tried to get up but he just fell. He didn't understand. He could smell a BBQ, and knew how far away it was, about one mile. All these senses utterly confused him.

"You are still weak, rest. I'll bring you feed." Heero left and closed the door behind him, locking it. Duo glanced around. He knew it was dark, but he could see clearly. He became dizzy and fell into a deep slumber. However, he was aware of everything going on in the room. He could hear a mouse creeping under the floor boards, the breeze seeping through the cracks in the window, and voices out side. He was asleep, but he was conscious of everything. Alert of everything. He was dead, but he never felt so alive and ready.

- - - - -

Heero went to the maid's room, finding a nice fresh meal for his guest. The problem was finding a maid. He only had two left, so he had to choose wisely.

"Christy, come here," he glanced at a fairly young woman, maybe in her 20's, "I have a job for you."

"Yes, master Yuy, what will it be??" She promptly got up from dusting the furniture and walked over.

"Come with me, you are next to go." Heero gazed into her eyes and knew she was terrified. However, she calmly followed him. They walked side by side where Duo stayed. He opened the door quickly and led her in.

"Duo, you must remember not to take the last drop. Feed on her blood. You will get the most blood out of the vein in her neck" Heero slightly pushed Christy towards Duo. Duo looked away; he didn't want to take her life.

"I will not." Duo buried his face in the silky-smooth satin sheets.

"You have to eat. Would you like me to force you?" Heero liked the sound of that, and he chuckled to himself vociferously.

"No." He continued to look away.

"Very well then." Heero pulled her by the hair, and bit violently into Christy's neck. Duo looked up; he got a good glimpse of her veins being nicked out. Blood poured out thick and fast. He couldn't take it. The smell of the blood got to him. His fangs began to ache, he smelt the blood. He could almost taste it.

He got up from his resting place and pulled the young girl away from Heero, and he drank. The blood drew him in. She was so warm, so fine. He loved her taste, the way it dripped down his through. He loved the way it smelt. He loved the intake of her. No, Duo loved drinking blood.

"There, there Duo," Heero tapped on Duo's shoulder, "you must never take in the last drop, otherwise, it will draw you in and you will die." Duo looked up and lightly and held Christy close to his cold chest. He caught himself in disgrace.

Heero watched in satisfaction, he loved what Duo had become. He had become a monster like himself. A monster which he grew to hate. However, he loved a part of the monster. He would teach this monster many things, many thing Duo will never forget. For Duo is now one of them, one of the dead that survive amongst the living.

Duo let Christy's lifeless body fall to the ground. He was ashamed, ashamed of what he had become. He was like them. A body with no soul. He glanced back at Heero with so much disgust and rage.

"I will kill you… I will never forget what you made me become." Duo fell to the ground and began to pray, "Father let my lost soul be found. Forgive what I have done, father." He was disgusted, he was praying. Praying to a god that doesn't exist, at least not to him.

"Why are you praying Duo?" Heero drew near and wrapped his arms around Duo helping him up, "he will not answer your prayer. He can't heal you. Only you can heal your self." Heero helped Duo up and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. "Come now, it's time to rest."

Heero led Duo to his coffin, and helped him inside the death box. He watched duo sleep, and he began to think about love. Does he love Duo, or is he afraid to be alone? That will be a question that will grow upon his thoughts through out their time together.

------- ------- ------------------------ -----

Well, heh There's the second chapter! WOOT! o.O;;

The 3rd will be out shortly. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Sorry for them being short. : P


End file.
